Home Is Where the Hurt Is----A Saga of Love, Loss and Hope
by angie9281
Summary: Having been through the emotional and physical ringer in Sweden, Sookie and Eric return to the states only to find that they could well be parted again, thanks not only to her fairy heritage but to some other threats of the supernatural variety. When they come to learn some unbelievable truths, can they rise above the adversity or will Eric be forced to let her go...again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The plane ride was quiet as she perused a stack of magazines on the table. Leave it to Pam to have charted them a private jet with all the perks to bring them back from the peaceful seclusion of Eric's humble castle to Louisiana. The plane, of course, had no windows and as a being who was part of nature, of light, she couldn't wait to see the sun again. Judging by the time on the flat screen TV display, it was well into the daylight hours and so she would be alone for some time yet. Entering one of the two small private bedrooms within the plane, she traced a finger over the coffin that held the one person who she knew she couldn't live without and after all they had endured recently, it was clear that she had made such a stupid mistake years ago when she hadn't stopped him from leaving her home after he had flown her home from Bellefleurs. The pain she had inflicted upon his heart, she knew, had been deep. That after all that time, after all their shared history, they were doing just fine today was nothing short of a miracle to her. Both of them had had some time to recuperate from revelations both spiritual and physical. She had come to learn of a light that she could summon, a devastating power that could literally bring down a building. And it did, along with saving her loved ones from injury. That Eric had been able to, and would forever be able to speak with the spirits of his parents and Godric who watched over the ancestral castle he once lived in was a miracle.

The room had a bed available as well and so she snuggled herself into the silk comforter, enjoying the coolness of the fabric on her bare feet. It had certainly been a interesting and eventful week and before they had departed on the plane, she had been taken for a tour of the lands around his castle and then for a few nights, she had been able to tour Stockholm, at the same time seeing the rebuilding process in full swing of the New Blood offices she had inadvertently destroyed. But that was no longer Eric's, having sold the company to the Japanese who had ran True Blood. With a promise to cause worse damage that Sookie had caused should they do anything to change what New Blood was, the Japanese eagerly sighed the contract and left the Viking even wealthier than he already had been. With that chapter of his life over, he could not turn his attention back to his bar, his family. Sookie.

Knowing that she had been a large part of the reason he had given up New Blood, Sookie was not taking anything for granted any longer, him especially. And so she sat awake, not really needing much sleep anymore, being a hybrid now. Still, she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking on their impromptu trip abroad. How she had always wanted to travel, but she also was eager to get back on home soil. Though the room was dark, she saw as well as if there as a light on. Slowly, she saw a familiar shape rise from the ground on which rested the coffin. And swiftly, she found herself joined in bed by a troubled and tired looking Eric. He clearly was not supposed to be up at this time and the bleeds were a sure sign of it. Ignoring the blood coming from his ears, she held a hand out to him as he settled in closer to her. "Hey you…..what is it? You really should be-"

"I know what I should be doing….." he replied testily, quickly looking abashed for lashing out at her. "Sorry. But I…..after everything that happened back home….my first home….I can't help but think that I am more fortunate in my life than I ever realized. I know I took things for granted and that I am not as perfect as I may think myself as being."

"Lord no…..as perfect as you look….you ain't perfect. What with having a tendency to make bloody messes all over peoples rugs and what not…" she replied with a smile. "When we get home I think maybe we need to figure out what's next for us. I don't want to feel like this is a fling like it was before when you lost your memory…..I mean, it wasn't a fling, I really came to care for you deeply but then I screwed things up and I was confused and-" she was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"I gave up my business for our future. I enjoyed running the New Blood business for some time….it kept me focused when you were out of my life. But now…..I regret nothing of giving that up. I don't want to risk moving too fast, Sookie. Not after everything. I have a very long time I can wait if you're not completely ready for this…for us again. If you are having doubts, I need to know. I don't want to go through those few years we were out of touch."

The pang of guilt of the past entered her heart again. "I know what I want now. More than anything in my life. And that, my tall, blonde Viking, is you.," she kissed his forehead and fluffed up her pillow, staring at the ceiling in the dark. But he could tell there was still something eating at her and he asked her what that was.

"Sometimes I wish I could read your mind like you can others." he said as she denied there was anything else she wanted to get off her chest. She remained silent as she fell back asleep, the last thing she thought of was a image she once had of herself with a child or two. A impossibility, to be sure and though she was surely happy, there would always be a small void. But she was not about to bother him about that, not after everything that had transpired. Though not telepathic, the vampire knew that there was but one thing that he couldn't ever hope to give her, and that was the one thing she wanted desperately. Somehow, he was determined to make her dream come true, no matter how impossible it seemed to be.

Pam met them at the airport and after hearing the tale of what had happened after she had been sent home, she sighed. "So you had a religious experience, huh?" she asked her passenger to her right. But he didn't look amused and her own smirk faded. "So you actually believe in something, I mean really believe that there's a place for me when I kick it?" Pam laughed derisively. "That's a hard one to swallow."

"Believe me or not, it is true and do you think I would truly tell you anything other than the truth? I always saw myself as going to hell if I were to believe in religion or whatever the hell it is you believe in….." Pam saw she was hitting a nerve in her maker and stopped the snark. "It sounds like a honor, that I would be allowed to go there when I do croak…..look, do you want me to drop y'all at her house or yours, not that you couldn't just fly or use fairy magic to get where you need to go but-"

"I need to stop at the bar for a minute and then, if she doesn't mind, I would like to spend the rest of the evening with-" he was stopped as Sookie reached up from the back seat and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think you two need some time, go to the bar and make sure everyone and everything is ok. I'm fine, just a little….drained from everything and would rather be alone tonight. I don't want you to worry…I just….." she hung her head, her blonde hair hiding her face. "Everything that we just went through, I need to process things. I'll be in touch, ok? Just….please give me some space." and with a flash of light, she was gone, leaving the two remaining in the vehicle looking at each other as they sped towards Shreveport.

"Well, that was a exit, I'll give her that…" Pam said, but she didn't look happy, rather distressed for her maker. "Umm, when we get back, I can show you what you had me put an order in before all of this mess….." she felt painfully awkward at the moment and there was a long drawn out silence before he replied.

"I would love to give her what I had you procure….but I know what's troubling her and I think that with everything she went through back home…..she realized even more how important family was. I know I did." Eric gave Pam a rueful smile, which faded as he turned to face straight ahead. "I gave up the company for her, though I could still give her almost anything and everything she could ever want to live comfortable. But I know she isn't, nor will she ever be, materialistic. The one thing she wants, I can't give her and I think that's why she left so suddenly."

Pam nearly drove the sleek SUV into the other side of traffic as she heard this. "Kids? Surely you have got to be freaking kidding me…they ooze out of every hole in their body, most of them are filthy and the noise! don't get me started on the noise!"

"Things are not, and will not be the same as they were before when it was just the two of us, working in that crap video store. Or traveling the world….you have come to accept her as a part of my life and I am grateful but if you get in the way of me trying to help make this happen…I do not enjoy threatening you, Pamela."

She said nothing until they pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. "I would make an exception for my …distaste in kids when it comes to you two. But how in the hell can you…I mean, not that you don't have the stamina, but lets face it, you can only ever shoot blanks."

"Thank you for putting that so succinctly." he deadpanned. As amused as he usually was by her caustic remarks, this was not one of those times. "I will respect her space but tomorrow night, I am going to see her with that I do have for her." and once back at Fangtasia, they saw Ginger finishing up the cleaning, Willa assisting her in the mundane task, though with her speed and efficiency the task was nearing completion.

After briefly acknowledging his progeny and his long time employee, the two women could tell something was playing on his mind.

"You ok?" Ginger and Willa asked, almost in unison. "We heard there was trouble and…." Willa stopped as he gave her a look that shut her up. Then he seemed apologetic.

"Things….worked out. Sookie is fine, I am fine….why don't you two get along, we aren't staying here long, just had to pick something up I need." he was trying to be gentle with them, after everything that had happened back in Sweden. But he also didn't want so be cold, unfeeling to those he cared about. "Willa, you enjoying your new house?"

She nodded eagerly, having moved into a stately manor house in the same secluded, secure area where he and Pam also had large, imposing houses, ginger also being let into the very exclusive neighborhood of the three vamps with a gifted house of her own. "I love it but it was….too much, you really didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't but even though I released you, we are still family and I fully intend to make up for how you were treated after I turned you. Ginger, are you enjoying your home as well?"

The overlabored human nodded, a big grin on her face. "So glad to have you all for neighbors….I can't even begin to tell y'all how happy it's made me…I have so much closet space for my shoes, my clothes my…" she went on and on for several minutes before she was silenced by a look by Pam, a gently bit of glamouring that sent Ginger exiting the bar dreamily, off to her house in the gated community of four houses. There was not a set of homes that were as secure and well guarded as the ones the four resided in and though they had only just recently moved into them, they all had come to feel at home.

"I'll make sure she gets through the main gates alright, she tends to forget the password when she scans her keycard at the front gate." Willa said as she gathered her purse and headed to leave. "Are you sure you're ok?" she said, looking at her maker.

"I am fine." he replied and nodded toward the door. "You just make sure you and Ginger get home safe and sound. And if you need to get another keycard made u, let me know, I believe Ginger is on card number 4 already and she is fortunate they can be replaced. Maybe she should just rely on one of us being around constantly."

"It's not her fault her brain's mush…..you and I have put a number on her over the years." Pam quipped.

"Which is why I had a house built in our little neighborhood as well for her. I owe her for how we have treated her and if this helps make amends-not that she remembers much anyways-then so be it. Now. Where is it?"

Leading him back to his office, Pam went to the wall safe and in a few moments pulled out a small velvet bag and handed it to her maker, who took the object out from the box within and examined it closely, his face unreadable until he looked back at her. "Well?" she asked. "How did I do?"

Kissing her on the top of the head, Eric smiled. "You have done very well and tomorrow night, I hope that this finds its proper place."

"Like you have here? Is it too late to say "welcome home?" she asked with a smirk and after a brief hug, the two said nothing as they departed for their homes, far removed from the bright noises and lights of Shreveport but not so far that they were so removed from civilization. It was thanks to the billions made from his former business venture that the Viking had procured hundreds of acres to privately create a cloister of homes safe for him and his own. And soon, he felt that he should add another to the tight knit community he had formed there, though he knew that this had already been a difficult homecoming and not for the reasons most people would think.

Jason had come over to see her upon Sookie's phone call that she had come home. Naturally, Jason had learned where she had gone and the events surrounding her impromptu trip overseas. Needless to say, he was thankful she had come home and as he helped her clear the table from their dinner, he shook his head.

"What?" she said as she looked at his face. "I could dip into your mind if I have to but I would rather you come out and be honest with me. Is it the fact that I willingly let myself become a hybrid? I mean, I am still mostly faerie, I can eat still and am not dead…."

"You would think that would bother me? Jeez, no matter what, you're my sister and I love you and am glad you came home safe…I just…..I wish you could have a life like what I got….me and Bridget, we are doing great with the kids….never thought I would have one let alone three. And I have gotten a lot more intuitive…I know you want a family of your own too."

Nearly spilling the coffee she was pouring for the two of them all over her floor, Sookie was thunderstruck. She had not expected the conversation to take such a turn and never had she thought that the thought that had driven her from the vehicle with Pam and Eric the night before. Since that time, she had spent her time wallowing and thinking, wondering and hoping for the good spirits who she knew without a doubt existed to answer her seemingly impossible wish. "How did you….I mean, I am happy, you know I love him….that I made mistakes-"

"Yeah, I get that you love him. And I even have come to like the guy too. But let's face it, every time you get to watch the kids, I see that regret in your eyes. The one thing you can't have. There ain't any two ways about it. You stay with him, you can forget about kids because no one would ever adopt kids out to no vamp. Face it, things have gotten better for vamps but there is still a lot of fear and mistrust that ain't ever going to go away." Jason accepted the cup of coffee she had offered her, with a trembling hand. "Aw, Sook, I didn't mean to upset you….." he saw her tearing up and she shook her head.

"I know you want me to be happy, Jason. And I am. But you are right too…..I just-" she was stopped by a knock on her front door and as she tried wiping her tears from her face, she opened the door and was unsurprised to find her door being darkened by her significant other.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What have you done to her?" Eric said, his face turned right at Jason, seeing the wet face of Sookie looking at him. Making a beeline for the uniformed deputy, he grabbed him by the throat and held him several feet off the ground. "I had thought you and I were getting along fine and then I see her in tears? I overheard your conversation and would like to know what business this is of yours?"

"She's my dang sister and you can rough me up all you want but it ain't gonna change the fact that I want what's best for her and I am not so sure its you any more. I had started to think you were the answer, she hasn't been as happy in a long time but since you two got back together…" Jason was turning red in the face and as Sookie touched Eric gently on the shoulder, he relented and let Jason down firmly, his eyes glaring at the deputy.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming to her brother and using her light, made the slight pain and redness around his throat go away.

"Yeah." he said, looking past her to the Viking. And it was then he addressed him. "Look, you and I have a past and most if it wasn't the most friendly and I would prefer to be friends. But if you are gonna keep Sookie from being as happy as she can be, well, maybe you should think of what she wants, what she needs rather than what you want. I am leaving now Sook, but if you need me back here, well, you got my cell number. And if I don't hear back from you in a hour, I am coming back here anyway."

Nodding, she was unable to speak, her throat filled with a lump she couldn't swallow. A night of such promise and pleasure that had began with her brother arriving with flowers and a meal for them to share had turned into yet another emotional disaster. And she blamed no one, she knew that they both cared for her and truly wanted her to be happy. But the timing? Surely it couldn't have possibly been worse. She walked past Eric and sat down on her couch in the living room, ignoring her cooling cup of coffee in the kitchen. Awkward silence fell in the old farmhouse as he took a seat beside her on the couch, Sookie staring into her hands.

"So this is what has troubled you? That we can't have a family….I suspected as much last night when you left, I couldn't think of anything else that would have led you to become so melancholy. I suppose with being able to commune with my loved ones perhaps made me more attuned to family….." the Viking said, leaning back into the couch and staring at the ceiling, turning his head slightly to glance at her. "You know I would give you anything in the world if I could but the one thing I cant-" he was stopped with a hand to his own.

"I don't blame you and am not angry…I shouldn't have left you last night. It was just…..after everything with seeing your family, it was like something switched on in me, I mean I had thought I wanted kids before and I do love my nieces and nephew I got from Jason….but I have to be honest, I want kids….even one would do. And Jason is right, there is no one in their right mind who would adopt to…..well….look at us. Freaks. Nothing but freaks. And its not as I am ashamed of being what I am or what you are. But facts are facts. I don't want you taking it out on Jason because he worried about me." her temper was being tested and with everything they had just gone through, the last thing she wanted was to get into another heated exchange. "I think maybe you should go…..this isn't a good time and-" she had headed for the front door and had swung it open to let him out. But he had grabbed her by the arm, more forcefully than he had intended to do, but his temper had been aroused and he flinched as he saw the way she looked at him as he grabbed her. "Sorry….but I didn't come here for any trouble, to cause any trouble." for a few moments, he saw her rubbing the spot he had grabbed her and saw a bruise had appeared, but with her rapid fairy-vamp healing power, it didn't last long. Still, he felt aggrieved. "I didn't mean to do that, I am sorry."

She said nothing but the look in her eyes pained him even further, even as he fingered the object in his jeans pocket he bad come here to give her. But just as he went to speak again, she spoke, in a voice cracking with emotion. "I…..need you to leave. Please. We can talk later."

The stubborn pride within the Viking kept him from moving and instead took her by the hands and sped her out into the gardens in the back of her house she had only just recently finished. "Look, hear me out, I know this isn't the ideal evening thus far and I promise you I will make amends with your brother. I know you prefer it when we are getting along….but I came here….with this." he took out a box from the inside of his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a ornate rose colored band in a tribal knotted patter, a immaculate teardrop shaped diamond set in the center. Truly, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "I had Pam get shavings from my fathers sword and a dagger that belonged to my mother. It Didn't ruin the weapons but it was enough to make the band. Then she had it made into a ring, dipped in rose gold and given a diamond I feel pales in comparison to you but I can only hope that I can see it upon your hand?" he said the last part questioningly, knowing she was still a little miffed. But he knew how charming he could be and so put it all out there, offering a baleful gaze and a gentle, almost apprehensive smile.

But she could only stare at the ring/ touched as she was by how it was forged, she still was full of emotion and though she did want to be only with him, the fact remained that there would always be a missing piece and she never would wish him to feel badly at what he couldn't provide her. "Oh, it's lovely." she said, managing a smile and meeting his expectant face. She had seen him look at her like this once before-full of hope- when he had thought she may actually choose him over Bill when he had said Bill had blown his chance to have her. And once again, she would have to strike a painful blow.

Pushing his outstretched hand with the ring box in it gently back towards him, she shook her head. "I can't….not yet…..there's so much to think about and-" she stopped as he shot to his feet, turning his back on her and pacing, raking a hand through his hair.

"Things were going well….and I thought this was what you wanted. I can give you almost everything you could ever want…if this is all because we can't have-"

"This isn't just because I want a kid." she said, starting the raise her voice, tears running down her face. "I….don't want something else coming between us because I don't think you would ever want-"

"If you knew me, really knew me then you would truly know what I want, Sookie." he replied and she could hear the anger and hurt in his voice, the rejection stinging even more this time and she knew it was. He made to fly away but she was desperate, unleashing her magic that brought him crashing to the ground. A little dazed, he found himself surprisingly winded as she strode up to him, hands aglow.

"I am not going to lose you over this….I have had more than my share of heartache in my life too and I….I just wish there was a way to have it all. I just want me, us, to be happy." she reached up and looked embarrassed. "Sorry for that little, um, light display. Are you okay?"

"I have always loved a tough woman and especially fairy Sookie coming out to play…" he replied. She had her hands on his temples and something strange happened, at first the sounds was a humming sound. And then she heard it, clear as day. His thoughts. He was amused and what she had also heard was his desperate wish to give her what she wanted more than anything. That it pained him so he couldn't made her step back and look at him in a new light. "You….you want kids? I never thought you really wanted, I mean…." she trailed off. "I know family means a lot to you and that you have made yourself a new family….but…god, how did I just do that?"

He too, was puzzled at her reading his thoughts. "You…..read my thoughts, an impossibility. You can't-"

"Actually, should one become as powerful as she has, she will find herself being able to do the impossible." a familiar voice called from the side of the house. And the two turned to see Niall was there, smoking a pipe and looking at them with a twinkle in his eyes. Something was up, and both of them suspected that he would soon play some part in the next stage of their lives.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were gathered around the kitchen table and by this time, Jason had delivered on his promise to return to check on her. Though earlier than he had expected to stop by, he was pleased to see Niall had joined them, for he knew the power that he wielded. As Niall led Sookie back outside where they could talk and catch up, Jason pulled out a chair and sat opposite. "We need to get back on the same page. I don't wanna fight with y'all cause I know you can kick my ass with a finger. But I would go down fighting if it meant helping keep her safe from being hurt. After all you vampires have put her through and what you all went through together, I would think the last think you would want to do was make her cry."

"Seems to me you missed out on part of the conversation. Shall I enlighten you?" Eric said with a cocky smirk and as he proceeded to explain things that Jason had failed to know, he wasn't smug about it but rather impressed. "You are a good man and brother to her and I would like nothing better than remain friends. Especially when there is a chance we could become family."

"But you said she refused." Jason replied. "And for what its worth, I don't want to be enemies either."

"Good." replied the vampire. "She will come around, I know she will."

"I still don't get how you two are gonna get over the whole "kid" hurdle. It ain't possible."

"judging by what I have seen in my life, I don't see how this is any more impossible than that which I have seen and done." his smile faded as he turned more furtive. "I can only hope that this won't bring further danger to her, I hadn't given that much thought."

Jason scoffed. "With a family like yours, I would hate to be the guy that tries anything stupid."

Arching a brow, Eric smirked. "True enough."

Niall and Sookie were far from the farmhouse and Sookie kept looking back at her cozy home. "They need their time to settle things and so after hearing your tales and having watched over you the past few days, I have brought something for you. Something I hope can help assuage your fears, your worries." he produced a small vial of a strange blue liquid within it, a slight bit of fairy light glowing within, giving the substance a ethereal appearance. As she took it from her grandfather, Sookie frowned.

"What is this?"

"The only magic that could ever give the two of you the thing you both want yet can't have. And it would serve another purpose. If this potion does not work, then it means simply you two are not soul mates and are not meant to be together. And that you need to move on with your life."

"So….." Sookie took in what she was getting from the words of her grandfather. "This potion can give us a baby but it won't work if we aren't…but we do love each other."

"That may well be but you could still not be right for each other." Niall explained. "I don't mean to make you upset but for all you or I know, this will work, you'll start a family and love long lives together. But the worst case scenario-"

"I know, I know…" she said, raising a hand to stop her grandfather from reminding her what could turn out being a cold and bitter truth. "But I won't leave him even if we aren't soul mates….I couldn't do that to him again…..but this potion, it could really….I mean…."

"The things fae magic can do is almost infinite however even this magic is limited. While most fae women have four children when they are pregnant, you, having become a little more than just fae, would only ever be able to have one. Perhaps two, though that would be a long shot. And should the two of you not be compatible, should you not conceive, I detest telling you what I must."

Sookie braced herself, knowing he was going to build on what was briefly referenced moments ago. "You would forcefully keep us apart."

"To save you from the magic of the potion. Because should you remain with him if the potion proves you two are not meant to be, your powers will diminish, your health deteriorate until you simply fade to nothing. Nothing will remain of you. Nothing. And once you take the potion, its effects will work something like what you once referred yourself as being. Vampire crack. I feel it necessary to warn you. A night of passion unlike anything you ever have experienced is in your future the moment you drink that potion, its essence radiating from you and affecting him deeply. Be warned, he may have trouble controlling himself."

She took a deep breath as she pocketed the potion. "Thank you….I guess." she said, watching her brother and Eric sauntering over to where they stood, both seemed to be getting along and she breathed a sigh of relief as her brother came over to hug her.

"Look, he and I….we worked things out. Things are good again and I think I can head home now….not worried about you." Jason said, raking a hand through his short hair. "Bridget could use some help with the kids anyway, even if Hoyt and Jess are coming by."

"Give them all hugs for me." Sookie said, referring to her two nieces and her sole nephew and as her brother departed, Niall looked at the two of them, quite gravely.

"I wish you both the best of luck." and with a kiss on the forehead of his only granddaughter, he vanished from the spot, leaving a awkward Sookie to explain what had transpired between her and her grandfather to Eric and even he had a reluctant look on his face, when she had said there was a chance that the magic in the potion, though it would be within her, could make even him lose control. But she had faith in him and said as much.

"The trust you have in me is touching, to say the least…but if things don't go how we hope…." he turned away from her and looked at the heavens. "I honestly don't know what I may do."

"I think we have to hold on to hope and trust that things can and will go our way. I think we are about due for some happiness, don't you think? And if Pam doesn't get the chance to find me a decent wedding dress and whatever, I think she may just lose her mind." Sookie smiled at her weak joke, trying to bring the mood a little light.

And without another word, she was swept up into his arms and taken back to the house where fate would work one way or another upon the two of them. With a track record they both had, they knew things had a chance of going either way. The question was, which way would it go?"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was weird how they had to go about this. This love test, it seemed to Sookie. And though it was certainly odd circumstances that she was in, strange had become the new normal for her, especially as of recent days and weeks. But as she snuggled into bed, her pink negligee and matching silk shorts cool against her body, she could only wait with baited breath, worrying about their fate.

And then here he came, dressed only in tracksuit bottoms, plundered from his closet down in the cubby in which they had a steamy history. Though radiating confidence, almost to the point of arrogance, he looked troubled, knowing that should she remain with him even if they were not soul mates, she would suffer a drawn out demise. And so she shifted over in her new four poster bed she had recently gotten, a old fashioned style complete with a opaque lavender curtain that could wrap around the whole of the bed. The bottle she had been given fit snugly in her hands and so she clenched onto it tightly as if afraid to let it go, that it would literally be a chance that would slip from her fingers, smashing to bits on the ground,

Scooting up next to her in the lush bed that he had yet to visit, Eric saw the wheels turning in her head and frowned, his gaze on the bottle in her hand. "This isn't going to be the end, I refuse to accept defeat, no matter what happens."

"You know perfectly well what will happen if I stay with you should things not work out in our favor. I don't want to die, but let's face it, Niall wouldn't let me risk myself and not warn me of….." she couldn't get her thoughts into words, she started choking up again, leaving him to stroke her long hair, a soothing, gentle gesture she knew only he could do as he did. And it seemed to help, she leaned her head into his chest.

"We could maybe not do this at all, I mean, me not taking the potion. Then there's no worry about me winding up fairy dust." she said, closing her eyes, allowing her cheeks to be dampened with her tears. "I can't put you thought losing me….again….I promised that I wasn't going to cause you or anyone else pain again and I wm not going to go back on that promise. I wont. I can't."

Looking at her with narrowed eyes, he stopped stroking her hair and lifted her face to look into his own. "So you would stay with me and let me watch you suffer and then die as a result of you going against what would need to be done to save you…..do you know how that would be to me? Seeing you doe and not being able to do anything for you, save for leaving you and I can't do that to you either. There's only one way forward and as much as I hate the repercussions should things go…well….I would hate to think that this could work and you didn't take the chance." he took the bottle out of her hand and waggled it before her. "I would never hate you for having to leave me should this not work. Whatever is meant to be is meant to be and I believe you and I are meant to be. What do you think, Sookie?"

"I….haven't felt this way about anyone else in my life before…so yes, I think we are meant for each other too…..I just….I can't not be worried about what could or couldn't happen." and with that, she kissed him on she lips and there they spent a good several minutes together, fire and passion clearly between them. And then, she took the bottle and gulped it down in a less than dainty gulp, unleashing a very unlady like burp, to which her companion found rather amusing. And as she slapped him playfully the levity was quickly drowned by a strange sensation that overtook her and, she saw, by the way he was looking at her-more like a meal than a person-that things were quickly escalating. For better or worse, it had started.

She felt a surge of energy bubbling within her and it was scary and invigorating sensation, one she hadn't felt before. She could tell that he was having trouble restraining himself from getting too rough and though she knew her body could take far more than it ever could before, she still felt the need to push his head off her neck when he started biting a little too hard. "Hey…I am not a steak….don't make me go get one….and not the meat kind, the other kind." she surprised herself by the empty threat as she let him do what he would, finding herself in more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Even back in the time they had been together when he had been amnesia stricken, nothing could have prepared her for the fairy magic assisted lovemaking. And though he had never been a weakling in bed-she knew very well of his stamina-she was taken aback when finally, they stopped a hour later, the magic effects wearing off and as she saw scratches healing on his torso and back, he too gaped at the bruises and the like he had left upon her. To which he apologized.

"I….did not intend to leave you marked up…" he said almost ashamedly. "I really did try to stay controlled, but that was….that was truly the best hour of my life and certainly I have had plenty of hours to look back on, Sookie." he rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at her, her blonde hair bedraggled and damp.

"No apologies needed." she replied dreamily, "I should apologize for what I did to you….I mean I see you're healing up already but…..I never felt like….such an animal. That is some powerful magic." she said as she glanced at the empty bottle still tangled in the comforter atop them. Feigning a insulted expression, the Viking smirked. "You think I need anything to enhance….anything?"

She burst out laughing until she realized just what they had done. What she had done. How would she come to know if what they had attempted had worked? She was about to pose the million dollar question when she felt a aching pain in her head, a tightness in her chest and a awful pain in her midsection. Was this the answer? Was she to get away form him now before it was too late? Doubling over in pain, she felt his arms grab onto her and screaming out for Niall, the equally fearful Eric raced out of the house, screaming to the heavens as he felt her tremble in his arms, unsure of what to do, if there was anything that could be done, save for the one thing he dreaded would need to occur for her to live.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Niall had appeared almost right before the vampire had started shouting to the heavens, desperate to learn the fate of Sookie, who was barely conscious in his arms by now. "Good gracious boy, you'll wake Bon Temps up with that shouting."

He thought about telling the fairy king to no call him "boy", but there were clearly more pressing things to worry about. "She…..took the potion and we…..well, this just happened." It was a rare thing to have Eric being in such a fretting state, being rattled but this was a new situation entirely. He couldn't help but let his softer side show and he clung onto her with a gentle grip. "What can I possibly do besides leave her…..it's clear what this means if she looks this….awful."

Niall walked closer so he could place a hand on Sookie's head and closed his eyes, his light mingling with that of his granddaughter's and as beautiful and ethereal a sight as it was, his face was unreadable as he looked up at Eric. "I know how much you two mean to each other and how nerve-racking this has been for the two of you, that you needed to go through such a test….I know that she wants nothing more than to be with you, that she was on the brink of accepting your proposal, that ring-"

"Then, you mean….it didn't work? It was all for nothing? That I have to let her go. Again." replied Eric blankly, looking at her in his arms and it was strange, he swore he sensed something else. Someone else.

"You two had best get your plans in order because it won't be long before she will lose her figure, at least for a short time. Faeries tend to bounce back quite fast from a pregnancy." Niall said to a incredulous looking Eric. "And she was never in any danger of dying, it was a test of your love, that is all. I knew you two have always been meant for each other. The only thing that this potion could ever do was to bring about a baby. Though if you two were not soul mates, then there would be no baby, simple as that."

Sookie had been stirring and she opened her eyes, having overheard what her grandfather had said and managing to look at her grandfather, she wanted to be angry, for him having put the threat of her demise into the both of them should they had failed to be soul mates. But instead she shook her head. "You are clever, that is for sure." she said. "Why do I feel so crappy though?"

"The magic used to help the two of you in the family way was very strong, to be sure…..and the magic that coursed through you, radiating through you was also passed into him when he took some of your blood. It was not the easiest potion to construct but I can only hope that the two of you don't take the result of it-and what you had even before the potion-for granted." Niall looked at his granddaughter. "Get her straight back to bed-no more, shall we say, friskiness-and she will be as good as new in a hour or so. And so I leave you two here to contemplate your future."

With that, Niall was gone and Sookie as already feeling better, though he refused to put her down to let her walk. Instead, she used her light to flash herself straight back into her bedroom where she stood grinning, though the weariness and weakness was still very much alive in her eyes. Her hand flittered down to her stomach and she was thunderstruck at the fact she was already sensing the life within her, that she had already started to show ever so slightly was too much for her to take in. happy tears were coming down her face as Eric appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, seeing for the first time the signs of what he had sensed within her moments before.

"You've…already grown a bit." he said, walking to her and looking at the subtle bump.

"Faerie's have very accelerated pregnancies. Just ask Sherriff Andy." mused Sookie as she looked from her stomach up to his blue eyes that were watching her and her stomach with a sparkle she had not seen in a long time. A look of reverence she had seen him give to his late maker but no one else. It was a rare and special look and she thought he couldn't possibly seem more human than he was now. "Hopefully, we can put something together before I am as big as a house….I suspect we have a matter of days, a week at most. I don't know how I know, maybe some faerie instinct or something. God, I am such a freak!" she said, shaking her head. "But it's worth it….god, wait until I tell Arlene at work….and Jason…..just telling those two will get the word out to the whole town in a matter of hours. I am willing to bet two hours. Two hours before everyone knows….."

He laughed and shook his head. "Gossip spread like wildfire just as it did back in my time…..though I admit, cell phones have made things even easier…." his face looked thoughtful then amused. "Wait until Pam finds out."

"Find out what?" a perturbed voice called from outside the window and approaching the window, the two looked down to see Pam standing on the front lawn, arms crossed. "I finally got Ginger settled in for the night and Willa wanted to talk my ears off-" she stopped when Willa herself appeared at her side. "Did I mention is turns out she inherited the family's power to fly? Congrats, you got yourself another flier."

"That's not the only thing to congratulate me for." replied her maker and looking at Sookie, she nodded and allowed him to fly her out the window, landing gently before the rest of his family. Nodding to Sookie, who was still decked out in her modest negligee, the two female vamps turned their gazes to the unmistakable bump bore by Sookie.

"No….freaking way." Willa said, a bright smile crossing her face. "But how is it even possible?"

"It's a long story and we will tell you….but there is a wedding that is needed to be planned….I believe. Am I correct, Sookie?" Eric turned to look at Sookie, trying not to presume anything. But with a glowing smile, she nodded and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. Even under the moonlight, the sparkle it gave off was impressive and she looked as happy as he had ever seen her. Then the two looked to Willa and Pam, Willa still looking overjoyed but Pam….she was unreadable. But then she slowly allowed a amused grin to come over her.

"Well, I suppose I had better find a dress…before she's too fat to fit in it. I would die all over again if I saw a designer gown slipping at the seams before my eyes. And you better not end up with morning sickness the day of and proceed to mess the dress that way either."

"I think that's her way of saying "welcome to the family". whispered Eric loudly to Sookie, who looked relieved. She had wondered how Pam was going to take this news. But it seemed that there was little to worry about, that things could actually move forward. "Dawn is coming soon….but we appreciate you checking in on us….do you want me to stay here for the day, or…."

"I will stay if you want me to….and Pam, first thing when night falls tomorrow, you and Willa will get things organized. I want everything ready to go on Friday evening."

"That is three days away. Do you think I am some kind of miracle working wedding planner?" Pam put her hands on her hips and caught a very slight shift to Sookie's stomach. She had already gained a little more in size. "How about I shoot for Thursday?" Pam sighed with a smirk. "Because I refuse to but a maternity size wedding dress and it is clear time isn't exactly on our side."

Nodding amusedly, he looked at Willa. "You keep her in line and make sure this is the perfect event…..though I would prefer to keep this low key, friends and family only, I think it goes without saying."

The fairy king reappeared at that moment and he had something in hand, a small box in which he handed to Sookie. "Don't worry about the bands, I have had these in waiting for some time but the box will not open until the moment they are needed. Not even your magic can break it open Sookie. And regarding staying with her for the night and day, Viking, I think that is a excrement idea. Because with her being in the state she is in now, it makes her even more tempting to others like you, though the three of you clearly have great restraint. I would rest easier knowing she is not in that house alone. Heaven knows in ordinary circumstances, she has been targeted, imagine what could befall her should her little secret be scented out by unfriendly vamps."

"Hell of a homecoming, I guess." Pam muttered as she met the face of her maker and even she was taken aback by how genuinely happy he seemed and she was genuinely happy for him and said as much.

As she hugged him, she looked up. "I had always thought, deep down, you'd never settle down with anyone, though for a time I did see Sylvie as a threat to that belief…..this is going to be the best day of your life….well, second. Because I know your best day was when you made me, there's no contest, really." she quipped as she pulled back from her maker and grinned devilishly. Turing to Willa she sighed. "I suppose we had better go to ground and get a fresh start tomorrow night, we have a lot of work to do and as much as I would love to put Ginger to work, I feel like she would end up helping prep a kids birthday party rather than a wedding." and with that, the two winked at their friends and left, leaving Niall to once more bide a temporary goodbye to his soon to be expanding family

"I will see you in a couple days unless there is any need of me before then." Niall said as he kissed her head. Turning to Eric, Niall offered a hand, to which Eric slowly took and as they made this gesture of respect Niall looked up at the intimidating being before him. "I trust no one else with her as I do you. Jason, he means well, but to be fair, he is mortal and sometimes…..a little foolhardy. But let it not be said that I don't care for him any less than I do either of you, he is family. But you will take care of her of course?"

"I agree. Jason is a good man but let's be honest, he…is human. And vulnerable…" he trailed off as he noted a arched eyebrow from Sookie. "I said I liked him and we do trust him with you, Sookie. I don't think either of us mean to slam Jason but after what was said about you being more vulnerable in your current state…..if anything happened to you….."

She brushed aside the conversation. "I get it.." she hugged her grandfather again and as they watched him vanish, they once more made their way back to the little yellow house, both lost in thoughts of what was ahead and what could be.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She awoke Wednesday in the late afternoon, the sun only now starting to go down. Having decided to spend the night in the cubby with him she vowed to eventually get her room light tight. Her fairy instinct told her the sun was soon to go down for the night and so she turned her head slightly, pulling the thick fur blanket over herself and her eerily still Viking. Not wanting to risk waking him, she stared at the ceiling for a few moments, taking in all that had happened over the past days and what was to come tomorrow evening. Her pajamas she had dressed in before heading to bed last night still fit, though the bottoms were a smidge snugger than she remembered them being. But as she let her hand fall to her midsection, she knew that this would all be worth it and had to laugh. It was funny that she would only be pregnant a fraction of the time a normal human would and she laughed again at the fact she was not only a faerie, but a faerie-vamp. Her smile faded as dark thoughts crept into her mind, that should others discover what she was, what she was carrying, what further danger would she be in? even after she had the baby, she was still a very race creature indeed and that alone would make her quite a prize. She shuddered to imagine what her baby could bring for someone unsavory.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice broke her from the dark her mind had traveled to and she was fairly unsurprised to find the body nest to her stirring, her brown eyes meeting those gorgeous blue eyes of the Viking . "I had a troubled rest…..I could sense you were a little…..off."

She have him a rueful smile. "I know o worry too much, but can you really blame me? Look at our track record. Kidnappings, killings, all the blood spilled….I mean I have come to accept it as a part of my life but now we have this to worry about."

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you…to either of you…" she felt his hand graze her face gently before settling on her steadily growing bump.

"I hope I can fit in the dress decently enough tomorrow. At this rate, I am going to look-"

"As beautiful as you do now." he interrupted. "Besides, its just more for me to play with." he nodded at her chest and she looked down, sure enough she had gotten a little…larger in that department as well.

She slapped him playfully and laughed. "You're terrible."

He grinned devilishly back at her and she couldn't help but think back to the night they met. And she told him he had frightened her that night. To which he laughed. "Miss the longer hair?" he teased.

She laughed again, feeling nature call and as she went up the ladder to head to the bathroom, she thought she heard something. And with her acute hearing, she knew very well she hadn't imagined it. Walking out onto the front porch, she was fully prepared to use her power to protect herself but the blow hit her in the back of the head and the last thing she saw was paws approaching her, a wet growl emanating from more than just one. The last thing she saw was the shadow of a vehicle pulling fast up front. And with the sunlight still present, a angry Eric, who had heard and felt her fright, had left the cubby and had raced to the porch to see what was happening. But the half dozen wolves-half shifted and half in human form-had been prepared, shooting him with silver bullets from guns. And as powerful as he was, the combination of sun and silver brought him down, toe the amusement of the wolves. Falling to his side, he felt his skin start to burn and yet, he still tried coming at the wolves, who laughed and taunted him as they made their escape, closing Sookie in the rear of a windowless van, the scent of iron, the one thing that could weaken her as silver did to vamps. Cursing his luck, he was forced to escape back into the shade of the house, knowing that daylight was soon to be ended but he was still in no position to go after her. Ignoring the pain that he felt as he used his fingers to pluck out the bullets that were in his legs and torso, he was relieved to see the wounds heal but was angrier than he had been in some time. Wasting no time, he raced to the cubby where his cell phone was and made a few quick texts and a single phone call

Explaining what had happened to Sookie, Eric was on no mood to get into any real long winded talk with her brother, suffice it to say he needed to get the word out to at least the deputy so that he had some extra help in the search for the vehicle. No sooner had the sky turned dark did Pam and Willa appear, ready to help however they could.

"They couldn't have gone too far….I mean, I smell those dang wolves and its….nasty." Pam sneered, her nose crinkling in annoyance. "But they did a decent number to you." she nodded to his white tank top that was covered in blood. "But my question is how did they know about her, I mean, it is a well guarded secret. You wanted us to glamour anyone you even thought knew what she was before and now being what she is, carrying what she is….."

"This is what I feared the most would happen to her, and now with her being in the state that she is….all I want to do is rip those wolves to shreds."

"Now without us you aren't, I for one, have had enough of those things giving y'all a hard time….though I guess that Alcide wasn't terrible, pity how he went down…." Pam replied. "Anyway, we can fly overhead and see of we can catch their scent, we may not know exactly where they went but there aren't a ton of weres living in this area." she suggested. "Are you feeling up to it?" a steely eyed gaze and a fanged smirk told her her answer.

"When I find out how they learned about her, they are going to certainly regret stepping foot onto her property." he replied. "shall we?"

Nodding, his two progeny followed him into the darkening night sky, hoping to catch the scent of the devious wolves, knowing that it likely was not going to be as easy as they would like it to be to get her out of their clutches.

She was groggy as she felt the moving vehicle rolling, her stomach feeling slightly nauseated. But weakened by the cuffs on her ankles and wrists was more than enough to keep her powers useless and she dared not reveal the extent of her unusualness, in regards to the vamp part of her nature. Still, she wanted nothing more than to break free, to destroy these things before any harm came to her/ then again, she knew harm would certainly befall her and the baby should she try something stupid.

"Look, I don't know what you freaks want with me…..I knew some wolves before and you guys? You pale compared to the ones I knew. They were decent, hard working and brave. You guys? You are just a bunch of rejects. Pack rejects, no doubt. But what do you want with me?" she asked warily.

The five in the van with her grinned. "We smelled you when we were coming through town and knew there was something about you….we heard rumors of you from our former leader. A leader unlike any we ever knew and in his will he ensured someone loyal to him would know the secret that would leave us in good shape. That we could get to him through you. Bait in a pretty blonde package." one of the wolves explained, looking at Sookie up and down. "We got ourselves a new leader, almost as good as the former one we had. The one your vamp killed years back."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who these wolves once worked for. "Edgington? You worked for him?" Sookie asked slowly.

"You really think there weren't more of us out there? There are dozens who followed him for years. Some whole families of our kind followed him on every continent. But our new leader happens to be a progeny of Russell, twice as old as your vamp. And if you though Russell was something, you ain't seen anything yet. See, he sent us to get you because his maker told him how special you were….how you taste. And he has paid us well to come get you and though no doubt he will come after you, well, he may come but he won't leave where we are taking you. Carter cares not if he lives or dies, though he would prefer that he isn't killed in his effort to rescue you. He is a rare one, that Viking of yours…..but there is something else about you…." one of the wolves went to sniff her and she was disgusted by the sweaty stench of the three that were examining her closer. And leaning back, one opened his eyes in amusement. "Well there certainly is something more special about that faerie blood of yours….looks like Carter is getting a two for one deal, ain't he?" Sookie was somewhat relieved that somehow they had failed to detect her other secret, hoping that she could use it to her advantage. That, she vowed, would be her last resort.

Her fear overtook her, her fear of that they would do to her and her baby. But also the fear of what could await Eric when he inevitable came to get her back. And that light, that faerie rage magic that had brought down a building days ago reemerged from her body, even though she was bound in the iron. As she let loose the magic, she cut through four of the wolves with her, leaving the fifth to escape through a hole that had been blasted open in the roof. She felt the vehicle come to a grinding halt and the power was already retreating, having taken a toll on her body. Yes, she had slain four of the wolves but two et remained and as she slumped to the ground again, new bonds of iron put on her, chains too added to the mix, she saw a figure hovering through the roof and her hopes were dashed when she saw that it was, in fact a blonde vampire. Just not the one she had hoped for.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She grimaced at where she had been brought, that she had hoped she had seen the last of this place. But it felt like the past once more had raised its ugly head and so as she stepped once more into the vast home that had once belonged to Russell Edgington. It had barely changed since its last owner and to her chagrin, she found more wolves had made their presence known here and had counted no less than twenty as she was brought into the room where she had once been questioned by Edgington about what she was.

This time, it was a blonde vampire that was questioning her but it had only been after she had been sedated by what he told her was a iron laced sedative. Carter was clearly of a Nordic ancestry but she saw the wickedness in his eyes just as surely as she had seen it in Russell. Though not quite as well built or as tall as Eric was, he was still a figure of intimidation and his hair was golden, flowing to the small of his back. Dressed impeccably in a dark navy three piece suit, she couldn't help but think this maniac-the latest one to enter her life-was undoubtedly handsome.

"So now that you a little more subdued…may I offer you a drink? Oh, of course not, where are my manners? My wolves tell me, and I too detect, that there is a little faerie baby within you…outstanding." carter was pacing before her as she remained bound and flanked by two wolves. She felt lightheaded and doubted she could summon her light, let alone the same magic she had used back in the van. She still needed to talk to her grandfather more about this faerie rage magic she had, there were so many questions she had. Now was not the time. Right now, she had to figure out just how she was going to get out of yet another mess.

"Thank you for the offer but you are right, I shouldn't be drinking, now should I? unless you aren't too brutish to offer me some water?" she replied smoothly, determined to not let her fear show.

He looked at her with a amused look but left the room, to return with a bottle of water and he handed it to her. Barely able to hold it thanks to the bindings that contained her, she was nevertheless maintaining a aloof and controlled exterior. "So. What do you want?"

Carter sat down opposite her in a leather arm chair and crossed his long legs, folding his hands businesslike in his lap. "No doubt you know who I am, a progeny of the long missed Edgington. And I know of your history with my maker and it displeases me yet I am impressed. And to have a fairy here…..a real honor and I believe my maker would be impressed by keeping you here to taste whenever I so please and to have yet a second one to come along…." Carter gave her a hungry look. "And of course my wolves need that special pick me up, that boost that enhances their already impressive powers. And so don't think I mean to kill him, oh no….you two will remain here and serve as the meals you deserve to be after you killed my maker. I would hate to have to kill him, should he try to rescue you from here but I would prefer to have you over him. Faeries are all too rare."

"I am getting awfully sick of being used as a vamp buffet." Sookie snapped as she glared at the vampire, who shot to his feet and got right into her face, a manic look in his greenish blue eyes. Fangs out, he wasted no time in helping himself to a taste of her, unaware that there were reinforcements nearby

"Good thing we saw that light." Willa said as she crouched behind some shrubbery and trees with her friends. They had heard the terrified scream erupt from the mansion and it took all the self control he had to keep from charging the house. He was no fool, he knew that whoever had ordered her kidnapped would do whatever it took to keep such a prize safe. Luckily, he had spent enough time in this building to know the layout. All over, wolves were patrolling, both him wolf and human forms, the humans armed with assault weapons and blades that had a silver sheen to them.

"I think the whole county saw that light…..if only you saw what it did to the building back home." Eric said, referring to the New Blood complex Sookie had inadvertently leveled with her light, though it was also her light that had spared Eric from being injured too badly. "What I want to know is who orchestrated this? And why we would end up here?"

"I don't think we're getting any answers until we start getting dirty." Pam said as she glared at the wolves, a breeze beginning to be stirred up. And as their scents were taken on the breeze, the wolves knew they were not alone any longer.

"Well, it looks like we're getting dirty." Willa replied as she and her companions shot out of their hiding place and made fairly short work of the wolves, though it was far from a easy task. Clearly these vamps were getting some vampire blood but it seemed to be a weaker variety.

"I think whoever is in charge here wants some vamp blood too. Getting Sookie here meant luring you here too. And we all know the older the vamp, the stronger the blood." Pam said as they headed, blood covered, to the front doors of the mansion. "I smell more wolves around….and silver is plentiful here, of that there is little doubt."

He said nothing but instead tore the front doors off the mansion, wasting them as if they were merely paper. The entrance hall was as it looked the last time he had been here and he could smell Sookie and her blood, knowing she had been savaged against her will. Knowing she was likely secreted away somewhere, he was about to send the others to start looking around when the door of the office opened and with a arrogant swagger, Carter had clearly waited until this moment to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Leave it to the legendary Viking vampire to make such an entrance." Carter said with a sarcastic bow to the three before him. Sure enough several wolves appeared on the staircase leading up to where Eric suspected Sookie was, somewhere. "I was hoping it need not come to being to violent, so messy….." Carter shook his head sadly, his long blonde hair shining under the lighting of the room.

"You are the one who instigated the violence. Kidnapping her and then taking from her what is not yours."

"So selfish to not want to share blood….you have good taste but if you think I want her dead, well, by now I suspect you realize I don't plan to let a good thing like her leave me. Well, I should say good things, because I know she is soon to deliver a second fairy to my collection. Pity that you'll never get to know your child, though I am quite intrigued to know how in heaven's name it is possible for her to have a vampire's baby…..all the more reason to claim the both of you as yours. And in return, I let those two live." Carter nodded to Pam and Tara.

"You want to turn my maker into a feedbag for your stinking wolves and Sookie to be your personal blood supply….." Pam said slowly. "Not the most clever or original idea, I gotta say."

"Did I mention I have amassed packs of loyal wolves in other parts of the state? That upon my word I can have them do what I order? That with the blood of the fairy, I can daywalk-"

"For a few minutes at most at a time." Willa interrupted, looking at him smugly.

"Unless I am mistaken, and I doubt I am, there has been changes to this girl over the past months, that her blood is not only stronger than it has ever been, more magical, but with her being a part of a bloodline such as she is, I can have hours to walk in the sun rather than minutes. A sip will give me hours." Carter smirked. "And you may wonder how I could possibly know such a thing? I intercepted a faerie who came to visit Sookie and I did some interrogation and learned a lot about Sookie's magic, her relation to the fairy king, Niall. This fairy was so easily coerced into giving up information, it was almost laughable how little she put up a fight…apparently this fairy was part of Niall's inner circle and was privy to such valuable information. So you can now see the value of keeping not one but two faeries here."

Pam and Willa turned to look at Eric who also appreciated the gravity of the situation. That with a sip of Sookie's blood, Carter could go out and cause unbelievable chaos and terror and that wasn't even including the wolves at his command. "you're even crazier than Russell was , you sack of-" she was silenced by the swiftly moving vamp who threw her clear across the front yard of the mansion. As Willa raced to her aid, Eric was left facing the older vampire.

"I will do whatever it takes to get her back….I am ready for a fight." he said, to which Carter laughed.

"I am twice your age, you really think you could last more than a few minutes against me?" Carter laughed. "I would hate to waste your blood, as I no longer wish to waste mine on the wolves, at least with you, it is still powerful stuff for my furry friends."

"I have money. More than enough. How much will it take to get her out of here?"

"I have no interest in money. I made a promise when Russell died, that I would bring more pain to you than anyone could imagine. And by keeping her from you, I sense that I will do just that. To think that should she be here long enough, perhaps she will come to…..love me. She seems to have a thing for tall Scandinavian blondes, does she not?" snapping his fingers, a second wave of wolves appeared, clearly all high and supercharged on vampire blood. Though putting up a decent enough fight, it was too much for even the Viking to handle and even with the return of Pam and Willa to his side, it was impossible odds and it wasn't long before the three were silvered and rendered unconscious.

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She had awoken from the commotion from the secure room and as plush as she remembered the suites in the mansion to be, they were still formidable, practically impossible to escape when one such as she was in the condition that she was in. knowing that drugs really wouldn't work on her any longer, what with her being part vamp, she knew it was some kind of iron based mixture what was weakening her to the point she couldn't use any of her fae powers, though she could, though her blood bond, sense the danger he was in, that he had, of course come after her. But that he had literally walked into the wolves den, she knew it was a foolish thing for him to have done. The room she was in was larger than the one she had been in years before when imprisoned her by Edgington and she saw it was divided, as if she was not to be the only prisoner in the room. The attack on her by Carter had left her weak and it was clear he had injected her with whatever it was before she blacked out. And hearing the scuffle from downstairs, she became more on edge as she heard more noise, heard it coming closer.

Leading the way, Carter boldly strode into the room, followed by a half dozen wolves. As lightheaded and as weak she was, she managed a loud and painful scream of anguish as she watched them drag a bloodied and beaten Eric into the room, going to the other section of the room separated by bars that looked as if they were forged of silver and iron. Chaining him to the wall by silver cuffs at the wrists, she saw he was raised a foot off the ground, no doubt to create even more discomfort for when he did wake from his stupor. "He put up a hell of a fight, as I suspected. Killed more of my wolves and never before have I seen a one man wrecking crew. All the more reason I am glad to have him safe here and don't worry, Sookie. He will be cared for, because I need his blood for my wolves, after all."

She couldn't speak, seeing him prone as he was. Though she knew he had, in fact done all he could to fight for her, she knew even he had his limits on what he could deal with and a bunch of v addicted wolves was something nearly impossible. "Let him go….keep me here, but just…..let him go!" she knew her pleas were for naught and it sickened her to see him allowing the wolves with him to bite from Eric one by one. Finally, Carter stopped them, though it left the Viking even worse off than he already was. Entering her side of the room, he grinned wickedly. "You two messed with the wrong vampire, you should have submitted to my maker Russell and now you reap the rewards for what you two did to him. Enjoy your stay, dear girl. It will be some time. And I daresay you know Pam and Willa came along but rest assured, though they took out some of my wolves as well, they are now spending time out in the shed where your former lover spent some quality time. They too, are getting, shall I call it, the "Lorena" treatment?" he savored the look of horror on her face as he and the wolves left the partitioned, secure room. Managing to get off the bed on which she had been trying to recover, to gather as much strength as she could, she gingerly went to touch the bars and sure enough, she detected the iron, smelled and saw the silver woven through the bars.

"Please, wake up…..I can't even give you any of my blood….." she was starting to weep as she let her hands fall to her stomach where she felt the life within her still growing, thought she still had but a slight bump to her figure. Looking up, she wanted to conjure the magic of her faerie rage, feeling as if she couldn't be in more need of it. This time, she thought, perhaps it was time to embrace, to more fully test out her vamp talents. Feeling a little stronger, she tried to pull off the iron, ignoring the discomfort that it caused her. And to her surprise, one by one, she managed to rip them off her ankles. Perhaps, she thought to herself, she did have more strength than she had feared.

Turning her attention to the bars that separated her half of the room from his, she braced herself for the pain she would undoubtedly fee. Silver hadn't affected her, even with having become part vamp. But it was the matter of the iron that she knew would cause her pain. But she knew she had to try and an idea came over her as she made her hands alight with her power, feeling it starting to rush back through her with the removal of the iron. And coupled with her vamp strength, one by one, she pulled out enough bars for her to wriggle through to get to Eric.

Reaching up, she cupped his chin in her hand and was startled with how rough he looked, his healing slowed by the silver. Anger raced through her as one by one she melted the cuffs away with her light and using her strength, helped lay him gently down onto the ground. Anger tore through her as she made her fangs come out and after biting into her wrist, she put it to his lips, just as she heard more sounds coming from outside. She silently prayed to whoever may be listening that he recover enough to get out of here and she only felt a smidge of relief as she felt him drinking from her. He was still out cold as the doors once more burst open and Carter stood, looking as if in a pure rage. Shooting to her feet, she let her secret out, her fangs once more revealed.

Carter's anger melted somewhat, into a look of incredulity. "impossible, such a being was said to be a myth…..I heard something not long ago about a hybrid named Warlow but he couldn't have been-"

"He was real. As real as I am and this was my ace in the hole. Well, that and this." she knelt and touched Eric and in a flash, they were gone, out of the reach of the villainous vampire.

With the protection of her special blood, she knew that this place would be safe, giving them enough time to regroup and return to battle. Pangs of guilt overtook her as she remembered being here with Warlow, telling Bill to take the blood he needed from Eric instead, to leave her and Warlow alone. It was a cold thing on her part, to be sure, that she could have been so foolish to fall for Warlow's charms. Shaking these thoughts aside, she looked at her clothes that were as bloodied and as damaged as Eric's were. Seeing him still resting, dead to the world, she feared what she had done wouldn't be enough somehow. She feared he would expire before her eyes. Instead, he started to move and she hurried to be at his side.

"Hey." she said as she put her hands on his face, tears in her eyes. He blinked and seemed still slightly out of it. But the wounds were all healed.

"Who are you?" he asked quizzically, sitting up and looking around the sparkling surroundings they were in.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Not amnesia again, she thought to herself. Not good timing at all… about to once more plunge into misery and despair, she hung her head, only to have it lifted back up by her chin and as her eyes met his, she saw that mischievous glint in them and let out a sigh of relief. "Do. Not. Do that to me!" she cried, falling into his arms and managing a laugh.

"I thought you could use a laugh…..bad timing, maybe?" he replied as he looked around at the Faery sanctuary he had visited just once before, not exactly taking the time to notice, to appreciate the serenity and beauty of the place.

"How do you feel…I mean, they did a number on you like I have never seen. And you've gone through the ringer so many times…" she trailed off, looking at him with concern as he looked out upon the crystal clear pond several feet away from where they leaned against a tree.

"I feel…..like a swim." he replied, shooting to his feet and taking her by the hand, led her to the water, water she knew had healing powers from what her grandfather had once told her and feeling like they could use all the healing they could get before returning to the mansion. Watching him strip off of his clothes, she had to roll her eyes at his brazenness. "Come on, it's not like I had much left to begin with, what with the wolves snacking on me." he said innocently.

"My figure isn't exactly as impeccable as yours." Sookie said, nodding downward to her slightly enlarged belly. She knew she was bigger than she had been a hour ago and was self conscious.

"I see nothing wrong with your figure." he replied and helping her strip off her damaged clothes, they enjoyed a relaxing swim, feeling reinvigorated after a mere five minutes. When they emerged, they found new clothes had appeared on the shore, a flowing, shimmery pale blue sundress for her that was not unlike what she had once seen her fairy godmother Claudine wear. A silvery pair of ballet like slippers were also made ready for her, as well as undergarments. And for him, it seemed that whatever force was at work granting them new clothes seemed to know the Viking's preferred style and as he put on his black jeans, boots and racer back, he was about to balk when a leather jacket popped into existence, appearing on a tree branch,

Dressed once more, Sookie used her light to being them back to reality, where they hoped to put an end to Carter and his schemes once and for all.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They had reappeared in the study where she had been questioned and attacked by Carter. There was not a sound to he heard, nor a body to be seen, save for the dead wolves littering the once immaculately clean mansion. "We have to get Pam and Willa out of the shed!" Sookie remembered but as if on cue, the two female vamps entered the mansion, looking weary and almost as badly injured as Eric had been but they were at least still standing.

"Taught those fur balls a thing or two about messing with our bloodline. " Willa said with a grin. "Made my first decapitation." she said proudly.

"There's a proud moment….too bad you're too old for a baby book." Pam quipped with a smirk. "I killed three in the shed and even I have to admit, Willa was impressive."

Snorting, Eric raised a eyebrow. "Could there be any doubt?" there was pride in his voice and normally Sookie would find this endearing but they needed to put an end to Carter and the wolves. Sooner rather than later. Then they heard the noise, wolves howling and shouting from those who had not shifted. Reaching the gaping hole where the front doors were once in place, the four companions saw a sea of wolves, led by Carter, ready to surround the place.

"Even if we were to fly out of here, they would only keep on coming." Pam said. "So I would say we have our work cut out for us?"

"Understatement of the year." Sookie muttered but them she saw something off in the distance, a bright glow that could only come from a fairy. As the light vanished, she saw not only her grandfather had come to the scene, but he had brought Jason in tow. Surely the car trip to Mississippi would have taken them too long, Sookie thought to herself as she felt a surge of relief pass through her. The sounds of Jason's pistol going off over and over sped the four into the fracas. At least, Sookie tried to. But she was stopped by a pair of strong, pale arms.

"I am not letting you get into this, Sookie, not when you are in such a delicate condition." Eric's gaze drifted downward pointedly.

"I feel fine, I mean, after the trip to the faerie sanctuary and….." she winced as she felt her stomach and gasped. The first thought she had, strangely enough, was that Pam was gonna be pissed off if she couldn't fit into whatever garment she had selected for her for tomorrow evening. Because as she stood here on the front stoop of the mansion while the melee was just starting to ramp up, she saw she was clearly looking more like she was 8 months along rather than a matter of a few days. "Well crap." she saw as she couldn't take her eyes off her suddenly expanded belly. "I want to fight though….I can't let you all go out into that and-" she was interrupted by a flying wolf body being blasted into the side of the house to the left of them. Bloodied and beaten, it was clear that it was dead. "Look, we have this covered, Sookie. Get into the house where it's safe and we will come for you when this is all over."

Though she looked pained, she also didn't want to risk her baby in the increasingly violent scuffle. Nodding, she raced back into the house as fast as she could, going up the stairs with a slight waddle to her step. Shutting herself in one of the smaller bedrooms, she secured the lock, using her light to cut through a part of the wall, large enough to let her see the carnage below. Large enough to still allow her to assist. She knew it was likely to attract attention but she was still far from helpless, what with her variety of powers. Thankful to see her friends and Jason still battling and in one piece, she searched for the one target she wanted desperately to be rid of the most. Odd, she thought to herself, she had seen Carter out on the lawn, right when the fighting had began. Turning to go to another room to get a better perspective, she walked right into the broad chest of the ancient vampire, who so eerily reminded her of Eric, save for the good qualities she had come to bring out of her Viking.

"Well, well, you really thought I wouldn't keep my eyes on the prize…." Carter shook his made of blonde hair and frowned, taking in her changed figure. "Well, it would seen the time is almost here, far sooner than even I had hoped. And I had a change of heart. I decided I only want to keep one fairy. The other one, I hope to make a nice….slow…meal of. A meal that I am not about to wait any longer for." he put his hands on her belly and she knew just what sick plan was running through his mind. And it was at that moment she started feeling pain and it was no contractions she was feeling, it was his fingers trying to tear the baby clear out of her, utter insanity etched into his face.

In pain from his attack and the fact that she was now starting to feel contractions, the pain of them both combined causing her to shriek louder than she had ever done before in her life. Flattened onto her back on the floor, Carters one hand was at her throat, depriving her of oxygen that she still needed even being what she was. The other, starting to dig into her flesh, trickles of blood flowing down her stomach. It was clear he meant to do this slowly and deliberately. She tried to get her light to come but she was starting to black out. And then, she saw it, something she had not seen happen in years and yet, it was a sight for sore eyes. As the strong hand plunged through Carter and ripped out his heart, a explosion of blood resulting from the true death that Eric had wrought upon their enemy. Even Sookie looked at him with a bit of terror in her eyes. For a moment, he seemed lost in his mind and it was at that moment, her powers were altered yet again, she could hear his thoughts, his anger at what he had arrived upon. He had slowly knelt at her side and she felt him coming back to himself after the blood lust had waned, though there remained a haunted look in his eyes.

"If I hadn't gotten here when I had….I sent you right into his clutches…" he said softly, staring at her stomach which was revealed thanks to her dress having been lifted up by Carter. The wounds were already healing but she looked sweaty, flushed. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

She wanted to reply but couldn't, the events of the night having more than taken a toll on her mentally. Tears flowed down her face as she was actually smiling. "I think its almost time….go check on the others-"

"The others, are fine." drawled Pam as she, Willa, Niall and Jason appeared in the room. "And it looks as if I won't have to worry about getting you a different wedding dress because honestly, maternity wedding dresses scream circus tent."

She managed a smile but her instincts and increasing pains told her it was certainly not going to be too long now and she said as much to the others. "Can someone at least bring me to a room not covered in vamp goo?" she asked, staling a disgusted glance at what remained of the one that had brought them all her this night. It was a request quickly granted as she felt leather clad arms scoop her up carefully, the most gentle she had ever been touched by him and as she looked up at his face and he glanced anxiously at her, she patted his face. "Are you ok?"

His face was tense and she had not seen Eric look as such in, well, ever. "I have only been through this one time before, when my mother had my sister. But I was outside the room when she gave birth, though I certainly remember the noises I heard that day….."

"Are you too scared to be in the room? I mean, it may not be pretty but from what Andy told me when his babies were born, there was certainly a lot of noise, a lot of light….but none of the mess that comes with normal human births. Does that make you feel better?"

"I am far from squeamish, Sookie. You are well aware of the things I have done to others…..but strangely enough, I do feel a little less…..odd in the hopes that there may not be too much of a mess when you have the baby."

"And there will not be and she will be as good as new mere minutes after she delivers." Niall explained. "Faeries are certainly quite resilient." and entering a untouched bedroom, they set to work preparing for the delivery settling Sookie gently in the large bed in the room. She was barely sweating but it was enough to give her that slight glow that usually came with the average delivery. Niall made sure to get plenty or water at the ready and Jason went looking for some washcloths, mostly to dampen and put on his sister's forehead. Even Pam was looking for some clothes for Sookie to wear once this was over and they could finally depart, though they knew that dawn was quickly approaching and thus they would be forced toe remain at the mansion for the day, throwing a slight wrench in the fairly last minute plans for the wedding tomorrow evening. Having planned everything and arranged things carefully in such short order, there was no way Pam was going to redo this all for another day. And so she was all to willing to help with the delivery so everyone could recover and get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible.

"You can get us all back to Bon Temps fast with that light of yours, right?" Pam asked. "It would save a lot on renting Anubis Van service to get us back to town during the daytime….."

"Really? I don't think this is the time for worrying about getting fairy Uber service." Jason said as he sat next to his sister, holding her left hand tightly for support. "And you, are you just going to stand there or are you actually gonna do something for Sook here? you're the one who did this to her, ya know." Jason wasn't exactly angry but rather perplexed at how standoffish the Viking was being. "With everything you have seen and done, you're going to let something like this freak you out?"

He said nothing but gave Sookie a almost ashamed, sorrowful look and shook his head, vanishing from the room, leaving her to lean her head back in anguish and it was not because of the physical pain she was currently in, but that he had left her.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What. The hell." she said as she found him outside the mansion, head bowed as he leaned against the railing of the porch. Pam was standing behind him, hands on hips. "You really gonna run out on her? You, of all people? After all the time you spent pining over her, wanting her back in your life. As a woman, who, granted, never had kids or spent time with them much, I can safely guess that this is freaking you out."

Rounding on her, fangs out, he was not in the mood for anyone. Or the fact that she was speaking the truth, relaxing slightly, he turned his back on her again. "I could have lost her….them….tonight even being what I am. As strong as I am. I hate feeling powerless. And back inside, her being in that position…..it does…frighten me." he said this last part as if the words were bitter to speak.

Pam was taken aback at him admitting to being afraid. Yes, she knew he had some fears but never once had he so willingly admitted them to anyone, let alone her even. It was then that Jason came out and asked to speak to his future brother in law. "Go make sure Sook's fine, you don't gotta touch anything, just….be there for her, ok?"

As awkward as this whole thing was for the barely maternal Pam, she nodded and stole a last look at the back of her maker. "don't do something foolish that you will regret. You lost her before, don't risk losing her again. You saw the look in her eyes when you left." and with that, Pam raced back to the room where they could hear the pain coming from Sookie. "Niall says its gonna happen any moment now and are you really not going to be around for it? I mean, come on, you supes are getting off easy. I have been through this twice with Bridget, though one of them was a double….." Jason laughed and Eric turned to glare at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, lets face it, you are definitely not one to be messed with. I mean, you're a thousand year old Viking vampire and god knows how much blood is on your hands….and fangs….but lets face it, right now, you're no different than any other human guy waiting for their kid to come along. You're scared and there is not anything to be ashamed of. Unless, of course, you hide out here until its over. And considering this will be the only kid you two have together…" Jason folded his arms over his chest and as hard as it was to believe, Eric had to admit the deputy was making sense. Who would have thought it possible?"

"Perhaps being related to you won't be as tiresome as I once thought it would be." replied the Viking as he headed back into the house, but not before slapping him on the shoulder in a gesture of gratitude.

There was a light emitting from the door of the room he had left her in and fearing he was too late, he rushed to her side just as she was pushing. A sense of calm had seemed to come over her and there was a real glow around her and almost as soon as her hands had found his, did the gentle cries of a baby permeate the air and instead of looking exhausted, there was a blissful, relaxed look to her that was comforting to behold. Niall had taken the baby and was cleaning it up and Sookie turned to speak to Eric. "I am so glad you came back…..I know why you did and I get it."

"I am truly sorry, I just….it was intense…I…." he narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know how to cope but Pam and your brother made me see sense. And for that I am grateful." he paused. "What is it?" he asked, unable to see around Niall, who was finishing off cleaning and swaddling the infant in a soft blanket. There was something new about the Viking that no one in the room had ever seen before, though it had been there once before, centuries earlier when his ill fated sister was born. A look of wonder, of joy, of pure, unscarred humanity.

"It would seem to me you are officially surrounded with girls." Pam said with a smirk as she watched Niall hand the baby to Sookie first, who looked at the light haired baby with a wondrous look of her own.

"Looks like she's gonna be blonde….like her parents." Jason said as he peered over at his new niece. "Wonder what kind of powers she's gonna have."

"That, Jason, is a interesting question." Niall replied as he kept his gaze in the baby. "I can tell you she is perfectly healthy." he placed a hand gently on the baby's forehead and shook his head. "I can tell you she has the best of both her parents within her and that I sense she will age slower than she would have been had she been straight faerie. Still, she will age fast. So make sure you get the most out of this experience you two." Niall said as he kissed his newest grandchild on the forehead before doing the same to Sookie. Turning to the still shell-shocked looking Viking, he chuckled at the face of Eric. "You will do fine, you've got a hell of a support team around to help you." Niall offered a hand to the Viking, who accepted it and shook it, still seemingly thunderstruck about what had happened.

"I ain't doing diapers." Pam protested. "I'll get the kid the best clothes and whatever, but diapers is where I draw the line."

"That's more maternal than I would have guessed from you." quipped Willa, grinning at Pam who rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Maybe it won't be entirely horrible having a kid in the picture…..she'll be the best dressed little….whatever she is." Pam said as she flopped down onto a chair across from the bed. But she shot up and grabbed Willa by the arm as she realized how close it was to dawn. "We'd best get back to Shreveport and get the rest of this wedding crap done before tomorrow night…..you guys all good?" Pam said to those in the room.

"Thanks Pam." Sookie said as Pam came over to get a better look at the sleeping baby.

"She's…..cute." Pam said, still learning how to show her kinder, gentler self that Sookie knew lurked somewhere beneath the bloodthirsty, tough exterior. "Just make sure you don't give her a stupid name, ok?"

Everyone in the room laughed as Willa and Pam made their exit and so too was Niall preparing to make his exit. "I shall see you very soon, it would seem. Tomorrow night?"

"Not sure what time, but I guess so." Sookie replied. "Thank you…for everything." she said to her grandfather. "I didn't think I could ever be so…happy. So thankful."

"Just promise me that you'll not again take anything for granted. You suffered enough in your life and it is time for you both to be happy. Until tomorrow evening. Jason, perhaps you would like a lift home, as we flashed here rather than drove?"

Nodding, Jason gave Sookie a hug and kiss on the cheek and beamed brightly at his niece.

"I'm happy for y'all." Jason said "And I am willing to give some parenting tips, it really ain't that hard. See you tomorrow night, I guess." with that, he and his grandfather vanished in a flash of light, leaving just three people in the bedroom.

"So….you ready to hold her?" Sookie asked, beaming up at Eric who took a few steps closer to the bed. "Nothing is going to bite, you know. Not yet anyway. She's got no teeth. Yet." gently she held the baby up towards Eric, who gently, slowly took the precious parcel from her arms.

Staring incredulously at the child, he was taken aback, a very rare thing indeed. And as the baby yawned, her eyes opened for a brief few seconds, her eyes a brilliant blue that could only ever be like her fathers. But the hair, it was as blonde as both of her parents' was. "It's….incredible." he said as the child awoke again and started babbling, cooking, reaching a tiny hand up towards his face. "This…I mean…"

"You don't have to say anything." Sookie replied as she shifted over in her bed, making room for him to take a seat beside her. Gently, he sat on the bed and swung his long legs over so he could lean against the backboard as Sookie was doing. Ignoring the fact that the sun was starting to rise, Eric could only focus on the miracle in his arms and the miracle to his left, in bewilderment of the luck he was now having in his life. And tomorrow night, everything would me made official. Tomorrow night, they would be a family.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They had been sent a vehicle to pick them up from the Mississippi mansion where so much violence had occurred, so much blood had been spilled. And yet it had been the place where a new life had come into the world. Sookie had refused however, to board the windowless Anubis van to head home until she had peeked into the mind of the driver, to ensure he was on the up and up. There was no way she was going to allow herself, her new baby and the prone vampire in the coffin to be put in danger again. Breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door in the back seat of the plush and comfy vehicle, she had seen that Pam had ensured there were supplies for the long drive home, that there was even a car seat was a much needed touch. Turning her head to peer into the rear of the van, she placed a hand gently on the surface of the sleek, cool to the touch just as the figure within it was. He had stayed up through dawn to spend time with her and the baby and even suffered through the worst case of the bleeds that he had had since he had first been turned. But though he had told her it was worth it, Sookie had adamantly protested that he finally get some rest and that a weary Viking vampire would be no good to her or the baby should they encounter trouble, a still reluctant Eric had entered the coffin just a hour before the van departed.

"What a trip." she commented as she cuddled her baby in her arms. Already, the kid was a little heavier, longer than she had been hours ago and though her grandfather had said she would age a little slower than normal faeries would, what with the fact Sookie was part vamp, it was still only a matter of time before Sookie would have a teenager on her hands. Thinking on how sheriff Andy had coped with Adeliyn made her chuckle and yet she ached for the loss of the other three faeries. That Jess had lost control and had drained the three gave Sookie pause. Did she fear that Eric could lose control with the extra fairy in the house when the time came that they did live together? She too had seen the effects of fairies on him, remembering too well how he had personally drained Claudine and proceeded to go bonkers like she had never seen before. Yes, it had been amusing to see him out in the water, playing in the sun. but the fact remained that a fairy had died and had resulted in that behavior. Did she suddenly not trust in him, that she thought he would not be able to control himself? Of course not, she trusted him more than anyone in the world, save for Jason and Niall. But it all came down to trust and she trusted him and his ability to remain in control, though it was always going to be something that she would need to think about. With a sigh, she closed her eyes to regain focus on the evening ahead and she managed to smile and shake her head. Five years ago, she hadn't even known any vamps and now, she was to marry the last one she had ever expected to, what with how she had felt the first time she met him in Fangtasia. Scared didn't even begin to cover her feelings, especially when she learned the long storied history f the ancient vampire. Time was a funny thing, she thought to herself as she cuddled the baby closer to her and looked back once more at the coffin. That this was where she was in her life now. But the thing was, she hadn't been this happy in her life. Ever. Her parents, her own parents had feared her powers, what she was and yet, all the time she had known Eric, he had never once winced at what she could do and even had wanted her to embrace what she was. He had never once given up on her even when she had on him many times.

She fell asleep to the thoughts of the past and her hopes for the future, wondering how the evening ahead was to go, hoping that Pam wasn't going to try to embarrass her in one way or another. Not that she would have bad intentions-Pam and Sookie had come along way as well, becoming fierce friends and since they were hours away from becoming officially family, Sookie relaxed and trusted in Pam that the ceremony was to go well. Without any bloodshed, she had to hope for at least. Placing the child in the car seat snugly, she leaned back and closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, the trip was over and she was in front of her lit up farmhouse. Having expected to stop in Shreveport, she knew then and there that the driver had been under specific orders from someone else and she had a inkling that it was the doing of Pam. As she thanked the driver for the assistance at getting her, the baby, the seat and the well stocked diaper bag that had come with the ride, she sat on the front steps, the baby out of the seat and in her arms as she watched as the sleek black coffin was unleaded from the rear of the van and with it being night time, it was no wonder to her that in the blink of an eye, she was no longer just her and the baby on the porch.

"Sleep well?" she asked Eric with a grin on her face. "Pam thought of everything, a car seat, a full diaper bag…she did a great job though I thought we were going to stop back at your place….."

"Nope, that was never the plan." he said as he let the baby grab onto his finger, her smile infectious as he smiled back at her, shaking his head in the udder disbelief that this was all too real. "Perhaps a walk to the backyard?" he said with a smirk and as he helped her to her feet, baby in her arms, they walked around the house and there before them sat a stately white tent. And as they got closer, she saw it was no ordinary plastic tent, but rather a expensive silk lined with something almost akin to a glow stick, creating a ethereal yet beautiful appearance. Inside, she saw tables set for perhaps a dozen or so guests, a table at the head clearly meant for the soon to be wed couple. And sure enough, from the sides, people dressed for such an occasion leapt out of the less lit sides of the large tent. Lafayette and James, Keith and Arlene, Jessica and Hoyt. Jason, Bridget and their three kids. Holly and Andy. The most important people in Sookie's life and she certainly had history with every last person here in the tent. Though a pang of sadness fell upon her heart as she thought of those no longer among the living or undead. Like Bill and Tara. And Alcide. And still, her heart broke for Eric for his loss of Godric and Nora But knowing that he and the spirits of his lost loved ones were able to be visited back in his homeland, in his castle, she felt somewhat comforted and she could feel them there with them, even now, watching from And of course, a smirking Pam and Willa were there, putting the finishing touches on a altar and the vases of sweet smelling lilies and lilacs-Sookie's favorite flowers. Turning to see the guests of honor, Pam was dressed in a form fitting burgundy gown, Willa in a similarly styled dress, though hers was a grape colored number, slightly less revealing.

"So I got the peanut a little something too…." Pam said as she wheeled out a little bassinette, pearly white and as frilly as it could safely be for a infant. "I bought this a little bigger since I know she will grow fast….and it looks like I was start to do so, look at how big she has gotten since yesterday!" It took a lot to shock Pam but the look on her face was priceless as she gazed at the baby in Sookie's arms. Already, she was the size of a 6 month old. Returning her face to an almost bored look, as if fearing to let anyone else see the cracks in her typically stoic facade, Pam handed Sookie a white silk gown for the baby to wear. "No name yet, I take it."

"Not like we have had the chance to talk about it….but hopefully in the next few days." Sookie said as she took the tiny garment from her friend. "Its beautiful, look at the embellishments…..Gucci? Gucci makes baby garments?"

"Not this fancy, I had it done special order, super fast and paid through the nose for it to be ready tonight. And the little headband is studded with diamonds, same with the booties." Pam replied. "Wait until you see your gown and in regards to having a maid of honor, well, she and I discussed things." Pam nodded to Willa, who joined in the discussion.

"We figured it would be fair if I was your maid of honor and that I just….served as bodyguard. This just….it's not my cup of tea. No offense but I would rather be overseeing security to make sure nothing ruins this. Jason can be his best man….if he agrees to it." Pam nodded to Eric who looked amused but relented.

`"This is all…..I am pleased at what you got accomplished." Eric said as he walked over to Pam and put his hands on her shoulders. "To think a few years ago you and Sookie were at each others throats."

"Yeah, yeah, very touching, how things change, blah, blah, blah. Willa, you go get her ready while I make sure he's put together alright." Pam nodded to her maker, leading him away as Jason came up and took the baby from her.

"Time for some uncle "Jason time. You go get yourself ready." he said with a grin as Sookie and Bridgette exchanged pleasantries. As she made her way through the group, greeting her friends and thanking them for being here, she was finally alone with Willa in her bedroom, where a garment hung in a plastic bag on the curtain rod of the window.

"This is all….you guys put this together for us…." Sookie wiped away a tear as Willa lifted the bag off the dress and waited for a response. It was sleeveless and of the softest white silk Sookie had seen, even smoother than that which the baby was to be changed into. Flowing like it was liquid, she looked at the slight train that it had and fingered the lace embellishment that lined the bodice. Yet more crystals were studded throughout the corset like top section of the dress and it didn't take her long to figure out that it was still more diamonds. Changing into the gown in the bathroom, she stepped out into the bedroom where she had a full length mirror and gasped at the sight of herself. Looking like the fairy princess that she was, she still felt awed by the way she looked and yet, she wasn't close to being ready.

"Let's get your hair and makeup done and please try not to cry, I don't want to have to redo your makeup again." Willa joked with her friend as Sookie sat at her vanity and allowed the vampire to set to work putting the finishing touches on her. Slippers of a matching white color were set on the bed for the bride to ear. "You know, Pam thought maybe white wasn't appropriate. She said that with your history with him, and even before, well, you aren't exactly…untouched. But that it was ok, that she was never one for such traditions anyway."

She burst out laughing and shook her head at the recollection. That sure sounded like something Pam would say and she was somewhat comforted by the fact that she had changed and yet had stayed the same in many ways. Everyone she knew, including her, she thought, had certainly changed. evolved. And for the better. Her long hair was brushed out and smoothed, put up into an elegant bun that barely touched the nape of her neck and there came a knock at the door.

"Come in." the two girls called at the same time and it was Niall who had made his entrance.

"Apparently your friend was not one for the idea of a veil but thought something else would do better, considering who you are and who your groom happens to be….she had mentioned that back at the mansion that she was trying to get her hands on something special and I said I would oblige….." Niall produced a velvet pouch and produced a rose gold tiara studded with dark blue sapphires and diamonds. It was simply designed but once set upon the head of his granddaughter, it complemented the gown and vice versa.

"Wow….thank you….so much." Sookie said as she admired it in the mirror, slipping on her shoes and thus completing her preparations. "Well…..I guess its almost time….."

Sure enough, Pam entered the room and gave Sookie a up and down look and looked at her approvingly. "I hope you enjoy my styling of your groom…..it was likely a easier job than it was to get you ready." she sniggered and led them from the room and to the tent where people were sitting at the candlelit tables, waiting in anticipation. There was music playing softly from a sound system, not the traditional wedding style music but more of a ancient, tribal style that she suspected had something to do with the heritage of her groom. Guided up the white carpet that led to the altar, Sookie's elbow was intertwined with her grandfather, who soon brought her to the front of the room where she took in the sight in front of her with disbelief in her eyes. Resting in the bassinette was her daughter, cooing softly dressed in her formal attire procured by Pam and Sookie thought she had never seen a more adorable sight. And then her disbelieving eyes went to the right, where dressed in what was likely the most expensive suit she had ever seen him in. it was the standard grooms wear but somehow, the sheer bearing of the Viking made it somehow sublime, more attractive. And as he looked her up and down, she too noticed the way he looked at her, with amazement and adoration in his own eyes. And it was then that sheriff Andy, who had apparently become a ordained minister, had begun the ceremony, the couple barely able to focus on the words, feeling none of the eyes watching them and having eyes only for each other

The ceremony was as any normal ceremony would be for the average human and though there was no hiccups during the fifteen minute ceremony, it was clear to Sookie that the formality was a little trying to Eric. But it had been all worth it and as the DJ started to play a variety of music and as the humans helped themselves to the gourmet buffet and the vamps helped themselves to only the best of blood there was available, the new couple-their baby being cared for by Willa-strolled away from the tent, their tribal styled wedding bands that Pam had selected shone under the starry night. Sitting down on the hammock she had recently acquired, Sookie smoothed her dress as he sat beside her, his hand in hers.

"What a night." she said as she admired the sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. "I can't believe this is real….it's like a dream and for once, a good one."

"I can't wait to get out of this monkey suit." Eric muttered. "I mean, I like a good suit but this….it's not me. Pam insisted though and I didn't dare question her in such matters. And judging by the looks I got, I suppose it was a success. I saw your friend Holly do a double take." he grinned, never one to not be cognizant of his striking appearance.

"Humble as always." Sookie laughed as she slapped him playfully but she frowned. "You know, we didn't even talk about the honeymoon…what about the baby?"

"The baby that still needs a name?" he grinned slyly. "That is something that needs to be dealt with soon, you know."

"I know, I know." she replied as she looked up at the stars and heard some raucous laughter coming from the tent. "Glad everyone's having a good time, I'll bet Lafayette is doing some impromptu entertaining."

"Yes, he is certainly…entertaining. As for the honeymoon, I actually hadn't thought of it myself. We don't necessarily have to be traditional and go off right away, do we? Maybe take some time to decompress, figure out living arrangements. Name the kid. I mean, we have done a lot of traveling as of late….even I could use a break. And you know something?"

"What?" she asked, leaning into his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I saw them. Briefly. Felt their presence. My parents. Everyone I've lost in my life. They were here, watching over us. I may only be able to communicate with them back in the castle in Sweden, but I know they were here tonight to wish us well. And the next time we go overseas…..we'll meet again."

Touched by that sentiment, she said nothing and they sat in silence for a few minutes more before rejoining the party. There was still the obligatory cake to cut-specially ordered royal blood to serve-as well as the first dance that awaited them . And so the party would go on until the later hours of the night where a future of endless possibilities was to begin.

 **THE END**


End file.
